


surprise.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: For Padmé's thirtieth birthday, Anakin surprised her with a trip to London, just the two of them.or:  Anakin surprises Padmé with a trip to London and Padmé loves it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> day 21, drabble 21.
> 
> Prompt 021 - london.

For Padmé's thirtieth birthday, Anakin surprised her with a trip to London, just the two of them. She was worried about being away from the twins for a week but once they were there, she was entranced by the city around her. She'd always wanted to go to London, always wanted to stand in Trafalgar Square, always wanted to visit Westminster Abbey. They did everything that Padmé could think of while they were there, making the most of every single minute. On the plane home, Padmé thanked Anakin with a deep kiss, and he smiled. It was a successful surprise.


End file.
